


the navybots and deseptipirates

by Ratchetsminicon



Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Forced Crossdressing, Funny, M/M, Space Pirates, The Royal Navy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchetsminicon/pseuds/Ratchetsminicon
Summary: Jetstorm in a navy outfit: can we be singing the song?jetFire comes in in a navy outfit : can we yes?Optimus comes in with a captions outfit on: where did you find these?Me: i have my ways now we where going to sing in the navy by the village peopleJet twins: yay we go get mr.jazz * they run off** gives optimus a datapad* see its talk like a pirate month so * snaps my fingers and we are on the sea on a big big boat"me: have fun * disapears*
Relationships: Megatron/Ratchet (Transformers), Optimus Prime/Starscream
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	the navybots and deseptipirates

the navybots where searching for the legendary pirate king megatron and his band of deseptipirates. Day and night  
they searched finally they find what they where looking for. " we are coming abourd megatron" Optimus, bee,  
prowl and bulkhead went abourd the mighty nemosis and found a verry weird sight blitzwing purging over the rail and  
knock out stumbaling and falling on the deck and megatron well he was banging on the captions door " COME OUT STARSCREAM"  
from the other side of the door they heared " frag you no, that femme (meeeee) put me in a primus forsacon outfit and i do  
not like it" megatron looked at Optimus " oh its you, my group was not ready for this so they do not have their barings  
and i see your medic is missing in action too" Optimus looked around " bee?" bee was purging right beside blitzwing  
( i find i like those two together so sue me) Optimus sweatdroped " ok prowl go get Ratchet" prowl salutide and a few  
minutes later he hears over his com " hey caption Ratchets not coming out of your room said something about being  
embaressed and the femme (me again)putting him in something that is not him so hes not coming out" Optimus sighed and looked  
at megatron " we where not prepared. this called for drastic metures" megatorn blinked " battleship?" optumis nodded "  
battleship" from optimus's subspace he found a copy of battleship and set it up and they played till everyone was set  
or till starscream and ratchet came looking for them in their sexy outfits. starscream was in a skull and crossbone corset  
with a a nice black skirt and sexy pirate boots where hidding his heals and he had on nice pirate hat and ratchet had on  
a sexy navy outfit and they taped their feet " what is going on?" Starscream said and "optimus and  
megatron looked up from their games and blushed " wow" optamis dipped starscream " hello baby" starscream blushed bright  
and slaped Optimus " i am not that kind of mech" megatron had kissed ratchets hand ( i have a big fasanation with this  
pair thanks to a friend of mine YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE) " hello nurse" Ratchet blushed " megatron please  
this is most unlike you" megatron smiled " hey Prime wanna trade?" Optimus smiled "for 2 hours " megatron smiled " perfict"  
they shook hands and went to their captions rooms with their new potential mates and did dirty dirty things to them as  
the others went about what they do beat. blitzwing and bee where green sitting agenst the rail and bulkhead and prowl had  
put soap and water on the deck and where passing knock out to eachother, knock out was having fun going back and forth,  
back and forth, back and forth on his aft between the two (Me: like Ratchet at vegas!,Ratchet: you will not let me live  
that down will you? Me: nope)and pirate king megatron and Ratchet and caption prime and starscream went past 2 hours  
( they where fragging for 4 hours) but that was fine by them.

after their wild adventure starscream was satisfide and so was Ratchet and they went back to their captions to find a most  
weird sight "WHAT IS THIS?" starscream sheaked apon seeing the display on megatrons wall, on the wall above his bed was  
pictures of Ratchets aft." you know i share a room with you you good for nothing" starscream tilted his head " he does  
have a nice aft i agree with you there but cant you put them in your subspace" megatron shook his head and smiled.

Ratchet had come back his joints hurt from so meny positions and saw something that was not like the prime at all  
"what in primuses name are you doing?" Optimus was sitting in bed smoking a energon cigarette with not a care in the  
world but what was crazy is what Ratchet saw, above Optimuses bed he had lots of pictures of starscreams aft." i dont want  
to know" he plops his hurting body next to prime and stole his cigarette and after he took a drag he looked at his old  
friend " you owe me big time you horny caption" optimus smiled "anything old friend" Ratchet thought for a minute  
"anything?" optimus nodded " next port we land at i want a nice hot bath" optamis nodded pulling the covers over them  
"deal my second in comand" ratchet blushed " i hope your not naked under here" optimus laughed " no im not Ratchet now  
go to sleep. prowl is stearing the ship so we do not have to worry. Ratchet nodded and yawned before going to sleep with  
a "night prime" and he wispered to the wind "goodnight my megatron"

starscream hoped into his bed across the room from megatrons " goodnight you good for nothing" he turns to the wall and  
smiled " goodnight my prime"

Me:there if you must know why ratchet sleeps in optimuses bed. a few years back ratchet got hurt by a sea monster and has  
nightmares and optimus stops the nightmares that and his room has a hole in it.

i watch the jettwins and jazz clad in navy outfits sing in the navy by the village people.

twins: come sing song with us yes?.  
jazz: ya my lovly femme come sing with us.  
me: oh why not *snaps my fingers and a navy outfit apears on me* BYE BYE everyone thanks for reading *runs off to join  
jazz and the twins and sings*


End file.
